Halcón-murciélago
Los halcones-murciélago eran unas criaturas reptiaves de pico curvado y alas coríaceras que se podían ver en los mundos urbanizados de Coruscant y Taris. Información general Se cree que era una de las dos únicas especies coruscantis nativas que quedaron, (siendo la otra el thrantcill. Ambas especies eran temidas y admiradas, siendo consideradas unas especies elegantes. Sin embargo estar a malas con un halcón-murciélago podía ser un asunto muy peligroso, por lo que muy pocos vivían en cautiverio. Debido a esto, se convirtieron en un símbolo de muchas pandillas swoop y piratas. La forma de combate Ataru también se conocía por el nombre de esta especie. Uno de los batallones en los que luchó bajo el Regimiento 101 durante las Guerras Clon también era conocido como el Batallón Hawkbat. La envergadura media de un halcón-murciélago era de un metro y medio. Las alas eran de una fina membrana extendida sobre los huesos de las alas. La propia membrana estaba salpicada de bultos puntiagudos. El pico ganchudo del halcón-murciélago contenía unos dientes pequeños capaces de destrozar a una presa en pedazos, las cuales cazaban gracias a una precisa combinación de visión y ecolocalización. Los murciélagos-halcón atacaban y cazaban en bandadas a su presa como si todos fuesen uno solo. Aunque preferían las babosas de granito y larvas de polillas nocturnas, los halcones-murciélago se alimentaban de cualquier cosa que se moviera. Eran capaces de atrapar a grandes enemigos. Aunque un halcón-murciélago aislado podía ser una amenaza importante, era más débil cuando estaba solo. Si un halcón-murciélago era molestado, todos sus compañeros atacarían al unísono al enemigo. Solían viajar en grandes bandadas por las tuberías de los niveles inferiores de Coruscant. Cada pocos meses emigraban, a pesar de la ausencia de estaciones en las profundidades. Por esta razón, muchos científicos creían que los halcones murciélagos habían evolucionado durante las primeras épocas de Coruscant, siendo así la única especie conocida que sobrevivió a la urbanización de Coruscant. Los halcones-murciélago odiaban el frío y por lo general se mantenían alejados de las bajas temperaturas. Muchos habitaban en los cables de energía o en los respiraderos de calefacción, colgados boca abajo de las cálidas tuberías de los edificios. Como otras especies de aves, las crías de halcón-murciélago se incubaban en huevos. Carecían de las plumas que normalmente tenían la mayoría de las aves, pero estaban cubiertos de de una piel curtida con escamas que normalmente se ve en los reptiles y por eso se consideraban reptiaves. Para proteger a sus crías durante su incubación, los halcones-murciélago camuflaban los huevos de color marrón y verde tanto como podían para que se confundieran con piedras. Y aunque diese la impresión de que estaban abandonados, era seguro que uno de sus padres estaba vigilando el nido desde la distancia, normalmente solía ser la madre. Las madres halcón-murciélago eran extremadamente protectoras con sus crías. Si un depredador descubría los huevos y los amenazaba, en seguida se encontraba con la tremenda furia de la madre. Cuando por fin salían de sus huevos, las crías tenían una piel verde y eran completamente independientes. Cuando alcanzaban la madurez el halcón-murciélago mudaba su verde piel y emergía como adulto con una piel gris-púrpura. El halcón-murciélago como manjar La carne de halcón-murciélago era deliciosa, y sus huevos era considerados un manjar. El Emperador Palpatine tenía su propio aviario en el Palacio Imperial en Coruscant, en donde él y sus invitados podían disfrutar del halcón-murciélago en su tiempo de ocio. El chef ortolano Handree Braman, descubrió que la carne de halcón-murciélago era comestible, y recomendó que fuese cocinada a 1000 grados durante no más de veinte minutos. Los halcones-murciélago sobrevivieron a la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y parece que se adaptaron a los nuevos componentes biológicos introducidos en Coruscant. Apariciones * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Outbound Flight'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Recovery'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Journey'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Legacy of the Force: Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Vortex'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' }} Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Categoría:Criaturas voladoras Categoría:Reptiaves Categoría:Criaturas de Coruscant Categoría:Criaturas carnívoras Categoría:Especies de inteligencia indefinida